


[Art] something divine or damned

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Multi, Symbolism, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: It's not really conflict. More like symbiosis.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 44
Kudos: 90
Collections: Buffyverse Top 5, Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	[Art] something divine or damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



> "We are all two things in a way, are we not? Deep in the marrow. Angel and Devil. Light and dark. The pull between the two is the active verb which energizes our lives."  
>  _\- John Logan_

**Author's Note:**

> So... I took various bits and pieces from your prompts (specifically: a) the notion of badassery—an excuse to draw the scythe! b) the colours red and blue c) vaguely tarot-inspired poses d) the idea of Faith and Spike being Buffy's connection to exploring the side of herself she rejects as 'dark' e) the quality of physicality/carnality that all three characters share—represented here by the colour red) and mashed them all together into a series of character drawings. I hope you'll like it! ♥️


End file.
